


It's Certainly A...Rousing by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie, tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in the forbidden forest that are only revealed if you really need them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Certainly A...Rousing by madam_minnie

  
[It's Certainly A...Rousing](viewstory.php?sid=1329) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: There are things in the forbidden forest that are only revealed if you really need them...  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Changing Room Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Erotica, PWP, Romance  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash, Strong Sexual Content, Strong Language  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 2082 Read: 440  
Published: 01/04/2006 Updated: 01/04/2006 

It's Cetainly A...Rousing by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Co-written with the amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) who will forever be the Ron to my Harry. This goes out to [](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/profile)[**rondastarr**](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/) who's needing smut in a bad way tonight. My thoughts and prayers are with you and your family. And to [](http://redblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redblaze.livejournal.com/)**redblaze** who should have more smut on her birthday!

“Harry, what are we doing here?” Ron asked nervously, glancing behind him every few seconds as they ventured deeper into the Forest.

“You’ll see,” Harry said grinning widely, his wand extinguished, his gait certain through the Forbidden Forest. “Remus said we would find the clearing a few metres from the... Ah yes, there it is!” He took off at a run forcing Ron to chase after him.

“Bloody hell, Harry!” Ron shouted when he lost sight of his best mate. The thick underbrush of the forest was making it more and more difficult to see anything. Harry’s raven head had disappeared behind some large tree Ron was sure could be a cousin to the Whomping Willow and with much trepidation started calling out to Harry.

“Harry?” No answer.

“Harry stop messing around, we best get back to Ginny and Hermione.” Yes, logic always worked with Harry. “Come on Harry, we need to get back already.”

No answer.

Ron took a step forward.

Then another step.

He rounded the large trunk of the tree, then stopped, wide-eyed and nearly dropped his wand. There, his wrists tied to a low branch on the tree above his head, stood Harry, naked and grinning.

“Wha-?” Ron gaped.

Harry’s eyebrow shot up.

The tree sighed.

“It’s a rousing tree,” Harry said.

“Arousing tree?” Ron approached Harry slowly. They had ventured into the forest alone many times, always ending with Ron pinning Harry to a large rock, a tree stump, the forest floor and snogging him senseless for what felt like minutes but always turned into hours. They never told anyone of their forest adventures and neither one of their wives had been privy to their moments alone.

“Harry, we can’t... They’ll be...”

“Shut up and kiss me already, Ron. My arms are getting tired.”

Ron stepped forward and cupped Harry’s face but just as he lowered his head to kiss Harry, the tree moaned and Ron felt a sudden chill near his privates he hadn’t felt before. Looking down, he found himself hard, ready... And very very naked.

“What the...”

“It feeds on lust,” Harry said panting, his own erection straining painfully against his abdomen now. “And returns it ten-fold.”

"Perhaps it should," Ron growled as he nipped the cords on Harry's neck. "Have a feast..."  
His voice trailed off as he claimed Harry's lips, his hand trailed up and down Harry's sides and he bent his knees so their erections could rub together.

"What do you think, Mate?" Ron trailed kisses along Harry's jaw. "Should we allow the tree a feast?"

Harry's head fell back as Ron's tongue trailed down the middle of his chest to his abdomen.

Harry’s body was at Ron’s mercy and he reveled in that thought. Their previous encounters had left them both wanting more, but neither had taken the step toward truly claiming the other... Heart, body and soul. Harry’s moan was soon followed by the tree’s deep sigh as the boys continued to grind against each other.

“A feast sounds lovely,” Harry crooned, reaching for Ron’s neck with his own teeth only to find the bindings tighten around his wrists.

Ron’s fingers trailed down his forearms, down to this armpits and came to rest on his hardened nipples. Harry’s back bowed against the rough bark of the tree and Ron’s hips ground sharper against his own. Their need was climbing fast and Harry’s head swam with heady pleasure when Ron’s lips found their way to a taut nipple.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Harry hissed thrusting his hips against Ron’s chest as the ginger-haired man had now knelt before him. “Please, Ron.... I need it... Please!”

Ron ran his finger up and down the underside of Harry's shaft. His mouth watered, his cock ached, and when he looked up at Harry the lust in his eyes nearly caused him to come right then and there.

"What do you need?" Ron growled and nuzzled Harry's pubes. "Tell me Harry...do you need my mouth on you? My lips wrapped around you cock, sucking you, or do you want my hand sliding up and down your shaft?"

Ron reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock and after he made sure Harry was watching he began to slide his hand up and down his erection. He moaned softly and the tree actually whimpered.

"Tell me what you want, Harry..."

“Fuck! Keep that up and I won’t last long,” Harry gasped, his eyes transfixed on Ron’s hand as it slid up and down his thick and reddening shaft. The head was glistening, plump and full. It made Harry’s mouth water at the sight. He’d dreamt of wrapping his lips around that head so often in his dreams, he often woke with a painful erection not even Ginny could dissipate.

“Tell me Harry,” Ron whispered, his breath fanning across Harry’s pubes raising the hair there and causing his cock to bob against his stomach.

“Yes,” was all Harry could utter, his mouth was watering at the sight. “Suck me,” he said quickly when Ron released his own shaft and trailed his fingertips up the insides of Harry’s thighs. Ron always knew how to touch him... Where to touch him and Harry threw his head back and groaned deeply when Ron took one of his testicles in his mouth. The tree swayed, it’s branches appearing to caress them with their breeze and it seemed as if the forest itself sighed with relief when Ron’s mouth claimed Harry that first time.

The sensations were driving Harry wild with lust. Ron’s expert mouth was now sucking and licking it’s way up his shaft, his large hands massaging his thighs just before swallowing Harry’s shaft completely.

“Oh holy fuck!” Harry whispered.

Ron hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat as he took Harry's length deep into his throat. He swallowed drawing both a moan from the tree and from Harry. He slid his hands to Harry's hips, pushing them back, drawing them forward again, forcing Harry's cock in and out of his mouth, and he hummed around Harry's shaft. His hands slid from Harry's hips to his arse, his thumbs slid along Harry's cleft, and the branches of the tree waved wildly, causing the leaves on the ground to swirl around the two men, cloaking them in secrecy.

Lust--a heat like Ron had never felt before swirled in his belly, spreading over his body, and he looked up at Harry. He wanted Harry's hands on his skin, in his hair, and he wanted to feel Harry's mouth on his body. He growled around Harry's cock and ran his thumb around Harry's puckered hole.

"Ron...fuck...so...ngh..." Harry whimpered and Ron pulled back to lap the precum from the tip of Harry's cock.

"Like that do you?" Ron growled and circled Harry's tip with his tongue. "You like fucking my mouth?"

“Fuck yes, I do,” Harry sighed, his eyes rolling back in his head. The tree stirred rubbing against Harry’s backside and when Ron’s thumbs grazed his entrance, Harry let out a moan that seemed to echo through the forest.

“Ssssh,” Ron whispered before descending on Harry’s cock again, with more force this time. His suction was strong and deep. He could take all of Harry’s length and the itch to thread his fingers through Ron’s hair was so great, he could barely stand it.  
Ron could feel the trembling in Harry's legs, could taste the precum flowing onto his tongue from Harry's cock, and he didnt' want this to me over before they had even really begun. He tried to remember the incantation that Hermione used on him and some how the tree seemed to sense what he wanted.

"Oh fuck," Harry whimpered as Ron pulled back to look at the cock ring surrounding the base of Harry's cock. "What...did...what..."

"Cock ring," Ron pressed open mouth kisses up and down Harry's shaft, his teeth lightly grazing the hard flesh, and Harry whimpered. "Don't want you to come."

He slid his hand around Harry's shaft and began stroking as he kissed his way up Harry's body. He stroked Harry slowly, teasing him, and on each upward pass he ran his thumb over Harry's tip.  
"You're driving me," Harry's head fell to the side as Ron nipped the cords on his neck. "Mad..."

"Good," Ron grinned. "Harry, do you want to touch me?"

"Fuck yes," Harry whimpered as the tree moaned in delight. "Untie me."

Ron slid his hand up Harry's arms and released the binding tieing him to the branch. Harry growled and spun Ron around to face the tree. His hands slid down Ron's back, over the curve of his arse, and he brought his hand back and smacked Ron's arse hard.

"Fuck!" Ron growled and felt Harry's tongue against his spine before he felt another blow. "Fuck."

"You like that don't you?" He felt Harry drop to his knees. "You like having me slap your arse."

"No..." Ron moaned and felt Harry's tongue sliding up and down his cleft, circling his hole, and his hand came down again on Ron's arse.

"Yes, you do," Harry pressed kisses to the mark his hand just left on Ron's arse. "Admit it or I'll stop."

"Please, " Ron whimpered. "Yes..."

Harry loved having Ron at his mercy, loved turning him to a quivering, whimpering mass like he was now, helpless and pliant in his hands. Stretching him with his tongue, Harry traced Ron's entrance with the tip of his tongue, before slapping a meaty cheek and kneading it in his hand.

The tree swayed lightly when Ron rested his forehead against the bark and wrapped his arms around the large trunk. "Oh fuck, Harry!" he moaned when Harry spread him open to run his tongue up and down his cleft in long slow licks.

Sliding a hand down to cup his throbbing erection, Harry slid his free hand between Ron's legs and drawing his sac back, sucked on each testicle lapping them with the flat of his tongue and stroking Ron's engorged shaft from root to leaking tip.

Ron's moans were muffled by the bark of the tree and the breeze that had picked up around them. Harry's mouth was now making a full assault on Ron's senses as he bit, licked, nibbled, suckled and blew over Ron's stinging flesh. Between swats, Harry would murmur endearing words that drove Ron mad with lust. He would jut his hips back toward Harry's hungry mouth and curse when Harry's tongue would slip inside his tight ring or Harry's fingers wrapped around his aching cock.

"Fuck me already," he groaned over his shoulder. "I can't take much more!"

Licking his way up Ron's spine, Harry aligned their hips and murmured a lubrication charm just as he bit down on Ron's shoulder and eased himself inside his lover, best friend, mate for life. Wrapping his arms around the larger man's chest, he swayed his hips in an undulating move that drove him deeper inside Ron and made them both sigh in pleasure.

"There's nothing like coming home," Harry whispered against Ron's back, his damp forehead resting between the taller man's shoulder blades. Reaching behind him, Ron pulled Harry deeper inside him, his large hand covering Harry's backside and setting the rhythm for them both. They moved as one toward their climax, their lips meeting in open-mouthed kisses that co-mingled with the moans the tree seemed to make, their bodies pushing against one another as if in a dance.

Harry's hands were on Ron's hips, then down to his thighs and when the back of his fingers brushed the bark of the tree, Ron tightened around him and together they came in unison, their groans swallowed by their frantic kiss. The tree swayed and the branches seemed to shiver as they separated and dressed between kisses and caresses.

When they returned to the picnic area at the edge of the forest where Hermione and Ginny waited for them, they could barely hide their grins. It wasn't until Hermione took Ginny by the hand and said, "Our turn!" that either of them laughed and fell into another embrace.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=1329>  



End file.
